celos
by ale ferreira
Summary: mala para summry pero si les diré que la bella Tori le deja la mejilla enrojecida a Jade *suspenso* pasen y lean


Hello chicos y chicas lindas ;3 he vuelto con mas JORI, para las que quieran saber sobre que sucedió con mi fic "confesión" l s invito a ver mi perfil. Les recuerdo que los personajes nombrados a continuación no me pertenecen.

La chica pelirroja doy varios saltitos con entusiasmo, asustando a más de uno con su extraño ( más de lo normal) comportamiento, corrió sin previo aviso hasta toparse con la chica gótica, dejando metros atrás a Robbie junto con Rex, Tori, André y Beck que veían sorprendidos aquella escena.

Cat abrazo a Jade y esta rodeo el cuerpo de la menor con sus brazos, pero no eran de esos abrazos que siempre daba la chica de cabello rojo, extrañamente ese abrazo tenía una esencia de intimidad entre las dos capturándolas en una burbuja o por lo menos eso pensó victoria mientras observaba a las chicas, desde tiempo atrás sabía que Cat tenía una estrecha amistad con la gótica pues era la única con acceso al espacio personal, a la casa, a la habitación, a los secretos de jade. Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento logrando llamar la atención del canadiense.

**-Tori ¿estás bien?-** pregunto con curiosidad el chico, ella simplemente ignoro la pregunta y camino pasando al lado de la "parejita" yendo directamente al salón de Sikowitz, ante la actitud de la mitad latina los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo e ir a clases ignorando totalmente a la gótica junto con la pelirroja.

**-esta celosa-** susurro Cat, jade sonrió besando la frente de su compañera -**oh claro que si-**.

-0-

Las clases habían terminado hace media hora y la menor de los vegas aún se encontraba en el estacionamiento de Hollywood art.

**-maldita seas Trina-** refunfuño por quinta vez Tori intentando en vano que su hermana contestara el celular.

**-¿algún problema Vega?-** la mitad latina se sobresaltó y levanto la vista del celular para encontrar a la gótica apoyada en su auto.

**-nada que te importe West-** la frustración junto con la ira se acumuló nuevamente en Tori al recordar la escena de esta mañana sin contar que las encontró así abrazadas en más de una ocasión. A jade no le gusto para nada su respuesta, inconscientemente llevo su mano derecho hasta el bolsillo tomando las tijeras pero rápidamente las soltó, cerró los ojos y conto hasta tres, al abrirlos camino hacia Tori y tomando su brazo camino de regreso hacia el auto abriendo la puerta de copiloto.

**-¿Q-que diablos estás haciendo? ¡Jade suéltame!-** la mitad latina forcejeo en busca de libertad.

**-¡cállate Vega!- ** gruño con fastidio la gótica acorralando a Tori entre el bello auto y su cuerpo presionando contra el cuello las tijeras que minutos antes estaban en su bolsillo. –**no digas nada a menos que quieras que te entierre mi bebe en tu cuello-** ante la amenaza la menor de los Vega cerro con fuerza los labios, jade sonrió y guardo las tijeras acomodando a la mitad latina en el asiento de copiloto.

**-¿a dónde vamos?- **se atrevió a preguntar Tori desde el asiento.

**-pues a tu casa vega, no creo que tu estúpida hermana venga a recogerte-** la gótica saco las llaves y encendió el motor su auto. – **y caminar es imposible**.- Ante ello la mitad latina solo asintió con la cabeza, en el trayecto a casa ninguna de las dos chicas hablo, Victoria sumergida en sus pensamientos sin notar que Jadelyn la observaba constantemente.

**-llegamos-** comento la gótica parqueado en frente de la casa de la familia vega. **–vamos vega no tengo toda la tarde-** gruñó jade al notar que su acompañante no tenía intención de bajar.

**-claro como tienes que ir a visitar a tu noviecita- **escupió con acidez la mitad latina saliendo del auto. **– y si fuera así ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas celosa?- **grito la gótica desde el auto. Solo tuvo como respuesta la imagen del dedo medio de Tori.

-o-

La mitad latina se dejó caer con pesadez en el sofá, había sido un día agotador, una tarde aún peor y ahora solo quería descansar, aunque seguía enojada con su hermana mayor pero le agradecía totalmente que hubiese salido con uno de sus conquistas. Se removió inquieta desde su lugar de descanso tomando el celular que tenía tiempo de estar vibrando, frunció el ceño al no reconocer el numero pero aun así contesto llevando el aparato hasta su oreja.

**-¿hola?-** pregunto Tori, al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba una fuerte respiración, **-¿hola?-** incomoda se sentó sobre el sofá esperando alguna respuesta **– ¿asustada?-** rugió una voz detrás de ella haciéndola gritar. **– ¡aaaaHHH! **

**- jajajaja eres una asustadiza vega –** comento la gótica entre carcajadas sentándose en el sofá.

**¡Jade maldita seas!-** vocifero la mitad latina mientras sostenía el celular con fuerza llevando su mano libre hacia su pecho. – ¿Cómo diablos entraste?- pregunto luego de sentir como su corazón latía con normalidad.

-**tu hermana, estabas tan distraída que no viste cuando ella me dejo entrar y como no lo habías notado decidí hacerte un "pequeña" broma-** aun riendo, la gótica acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de la mitad latina pero esta alejo su rostro. **– ¿aun estas enojada?, solo fue una…-** la bofetada cayó abruptamente cualquier excusa que la gótica fuera a dar, Jade llevo su mano a la mejilla ahora enrojecida mientras veía las lágrimas correr por las mejilla de Tori.

**-no vuelvas a decir que fue una broma ¿crees que es divertido verte con otras chicas? ¿Qué me es fácil no sentir nada cuando escucho que te estas besuqueando con el uno y con la otra?-** cubrió su rostro intentando en vano calmar su llanto, jade observaba a la chica mientras el dolor se albergaba sobre sus hombros, había sido su culpa empezar con ese juego solo para que su Tori reconociera que era celosa, había sido su culpa el aceptar ayudar a varias compañeras en los estudios, había sido totalmente su culpa el provocar así a Tori esa misma mañana.

-**Tori yo… lo siento tanto-** se acercó a la bolita de persona que estaba a su lado, a su vez la menor de los vega se alejaba hasta el rincón del sofá.

-**no, no digas que lo sientes porque no es verdad, nunca te importo mis sentimientos-** con rabia intento alejar ese cuerpo que es más de una ocasión llego a tocar y besar, no la quería cerca, no quería sentirte vulnerable estando cerca de ella. Ante cada patada, jade la sujetaba con firmeza llegando a posarse completamente sobre el cuerpo de la peli-castaña, la abrazo aun cuando Tori la empujaba.

**-realmente lo siento –** susurro la gótica en el oído ajeno. Sintiendo su cuerpo cansado opto por abrazar el cuerpo de Jade escondiendo su rostro en el pálido cuello mientras la gótica la abrazo aún más fuerte. – **perdóname todo ha sido mi culpa, todo por querer que reconocieras que eras celosa, los rumores son totalmente mentira yo misma comencé los rumores y sobre esta mañana igualmente ha sido mi culpa, yo le pedí ayuda a Cat, lo siento perdóname por favor**- cerro con fuerza los ojos negándose a llorar en ese momento, primero era su Tori.

**- estoy cansada-** comento la mitad latina después de estar por diez minutos en la misma posición, tomo el rostro de la gótica obligándola a verla. **– Estoy cansada de que lo nuestro sea un secreto.-** acaricio la mejilla de la peli-negra. **–entonces dejara de ser un secreto-** respondió la gótica ante la mirada penetrante de la mitad latina **–¿qué? Hablo enserio, mañana todo el mundo lo sabrá-** Tori sonrió y abrazo de nuevo a su jade mientras esta se acomodaba en el sofá una al lado de la otra.

-0-

Jade bostezo por tercera vez esa mañana, entro al Hollywood art sintiendo su mano vacía.

**-ten-** la gótica giro a la derecha encontrando a Tori con una vaso de café caliente en sus manos. – Cargado con dos de azúcar como te gusta- sonrieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

**-gracias preciosa-** tomo el vaso bebiendo una sorbo mientras con su mano libre tomo la mano de la mitad latina caminando hasta el casillero.

**-no vuelvo a dormir en tu sofá-** comento de la nada la gótica mientras sacaba los libros del casillero.

**- no quisiste dormir en mi cama.. Conmigo-** sonrió con picardía la peli castaña.

**-wow dormiste en la casa de Tori** - pregunto una voz detrás de ellas.

**-si Beck dormir en la casa de Tori-** respondió como si nada la gótica, el sonido de la campana llamo su atención por unos segundo y ante la atenta mirada de Beck, la gótica de acerco a la peli castaña robándole un beso.

–**debo irme a clases luego nos vemos amor-** después de ello la gótica se alejó unos metros.

–Oye Beck –el canadiense miro a jade- no te acerques a mi novia- sentencio la gótica continuando con su camino hasta el salón de clases.

-¿escuche bien?- pregunto sorprendido el chico, Tori asintió con la cabeza - ¿desde cuándo?- pregunto nuevamente el chico –larga historias por cierto no te acerques a mi novia Beck – sonrió la chica dejando a al canadiense en shock.

-o-

Como lo había prometido la gótica alrededor del mediodía todo Hollywood art estaba enterado de su relación con la peli castaña y no fue muy difícil lograr eso, ya que cualquiera que hubiese pasado por la cafetería a la hora de receso habrá visto los miles de besos que hubo entre las dos, los aplausos y silbidos de parte de los chicos al saber la noticia.

**-jade –**nombro Tori llamando la atención de chica, juntas caminaban hacia el estacionamiento. **– ¿Cómo lograste que Trina te dejara entrar ayer?-** la gótica sonrió de forma macabra, la mitad latina trago con fuerza. **–bueno digamos que realmente ella no me dejo entrar, la puerta estaba abierta así que aproveche para invadir tu casa.-** ambas rieron. **-vamos a mi casa-** comento la chica de piel pálida mientras encendía el motor. **–Estará sola-** miro a Tori que solo sonrió, arranco el auto saliendo del estacionamiento. –**será una larga tarde- **susurro la mitad latina aun con la sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano de jade, definitivamente sería una larga y placentera tarde.

¡Listo! Me fue difícil Dios estoy oxidada, cualquier crítica es bien recibida ^^ espero poder escribir pronto.


End file.
